Someone to Watch over Me
by Airen Sakura Fuyu
Summary: a story of a heavenly guardian watching over a human who is searching for everlasting love...set before the soul society arc... ByakuyaxOc
1. Chapter 1:First Mission

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleach, the great Kubo Tite does... nor do I own the song "Someone to Watch Over Me"...

_…this story is inspired from on an old song which was revived and sung by one of my favorite artists… Sting __

* * *

_

_First Mission_

"Watch over her…" his captain said. "Her days are numbered and she is a very special case… her reiatsu is quite high for a normal human, though she is not aware of that fact. Watch over her and make sure that she gets here safe when the proper time comes for her to leave her world" instructed the kind 13th Division captain to his 3rd seat, the newly promoted Kuchiki Byakuya, heir of the noble Kuchiki clan.

"Yes Taichou, I will" replied the Kuchiki heir, "when do I leave for the real world?" he coldly asked

"First thing tomorrow, Byakuya-sama. I will have the Gates opened for you." replied his captain

The following day, Byakuya was at the Gates, ready to depart for the real world. Ukitake Taichou watched as the young noble calmly waited for the gates to open, ready for his first mission. "The Hell Butterfly would directly lead you to your charge, Byakuya-sama, I wish you good luck on your mission"

"Thank you sensei" replied the young shinigami.

As the young noble shinigami left for the real world, Ukitake Jushiro, Taichou of the 13th Division thought about his novice. Kuchiki Byakuya, heir of the noble Kuchiki clan is indeed a phenomenon itself, having graduated on top of his class and an expert in both Kidou (Demon Arts) and Shunpo (Flash Steps), having considerably trained by the Goddess of Flash herself, Shihouin Yoruichi, who is also of noble blood.

Though Byakuya can be moody and stubborn at times, Ukitake Taichou is nonetheless honored to the have young noble to be his apprentice. He is confident that he will be successful in his first mission, and in a way it would also help him to momentarily forget the turmoil he is currently experiencing with his elders as they are pressing him to marry one of the eligible young ladies of noble lineage in Seireitei… a responsibility he greatly abhors.

It was one afternoon when the 13th Division Taichou overhead a heated conversation between father and son as he was approaching the study room of the Kuchiki manor…

"With all due respect father, my life is just beginning. You can't possibly have me tied down with a wife and child all at once, considering that I have just been promoted as 3rd seat…" Byakuya reasoned out

"Urusai! I have enough of these excuses Byakuya! You are my only heir and it is expected of you to marry and produce an heir, if you are lucky enough you can even have more children. It is your duty not only to me but to the clan itself" the elder Kuchiki sternly shot back.

"Mother… " Byakuya pleadingly looked at his mother who looked at him helplessly. In as much as she loves her son and adores him dearly, this time she could not help him get out of this predicament.

It was this time that Byakuya stormed out of the room and saw Ukitake Taichou, who he barely acknowledged as he was so upset and simply left his Taichou standing there, not knowing that his sensei has the solution he needs…

Ukitake Taichou wasted no time in this opportunity and spoke to Byakuya's parents, who are very supportive of the Gotei 13, since Byakuya's father was a former captain and now a member of the Central 46 Chambers. It was agreed then that since Byakuya was recently promoted as 3rd seat that he would be sent to the real world and assist a special soul back to Seireitei, the mission sounds simple but given the fact that Hollows are attracted to souls with high levels of reiatsu (spirit power) there would be times that he would be slaying a number of them.

'This time I really did him a favor', Ukitake Taichou smiled to himself, glanced at the Gates before returning to his headquarters.

* * *

hi! its me again : ) i began writing this in between chapters 21 & 22 of my first story, while listening to Sting's version of "Someone to Watch over Me"... it hit me that it could be a good inspiration for my next Byakuya (swoon) novel... so here goes... Bella68 i hope you'll enjoy this. : D 


	2. Chapter 2:Bewilderment

_Bewilderment_

_There's a saying old says that love is blind,  
Still were often told, "seek and you shall find"_

She walks hurriedly, excitedly anticipating her meeting with her professor in presenting her proposal for her thesis. Life is just beginning for Fuyuko Aimi, who would be graduating at the prestigious Tokyo University with honors the next Spring. Her heart is beating rather fast as she is thrilled to see her professor again, who she is in madly love with… through the years she spent at the university she would always make sure that she would get a glimpse of her beloved even for a second, and upon setting eyes on him completes her day. Though the professor has no idea of her feelings for him and regards her only as one of his good students.

_So I'm going to seek a certain girl I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet_

As the gates opened he found himself in a corridor, the Hell Butterfly fluttering ahead of him, 'I'm in an academy? What am I doing here… Perhaps my ward is one of the elder professors… ', he mused. It was then when he noticed the Hell Butterfly hovering above the head of a college student…his would-be charge, standing in the middle of the corridor.

'She-is-not-old… I thought… ' Byakuya was surprised at the turn of events. Silently he walked towards her, confident that she would not see him since he is in his shinigami form. As he approached her he couldn't help but admire her luminous beauty, skin as fair as moonlight, her raven black hair neatly tied with a pink ribbon. But what got his attention are her expressive violet eyes, which mirrors her emotions clearly… in which at the moment reflects her excitement.

As she walks near her professor's office, she feels a gentle breeze, caressing her face. Wondering where it came from since the weather is pretty humid. Little did she know that she is already standing face to face with Byakuya who is observing her closely. Pushing her thoughts aside, she stepped forward, walking through him, she feels a heady sensation thinking that it must be the excitement upon seeing her professor. As she approached the door she gently turned the doorknob and was astounded with the scene before her.

As calmly as she could muster, she silently closed the door and ran aimlessly. The vision of her professor kissing passionately one of her schoolmates and the conversation she overheard still burning in her mind. Moments later she found herself in her dormitory. Closing the door she walked slowly to her bed, lay down and cried her heart out.

'Why…?' Aimi cried, her eyes heavy with tears as she lay on her bed trying all her might to erase the image that seems to be embedded in her mind. For years she loved him from afar, admired him for his intelligence, his wisdom. He is almost like a god to her. Never in her wildest dreams would she dare think that he would be involved with someone else, let alone a fellow student. It felt like she was looking at him through rose colored glasses all these years and now the simple truth hit her that the professor she worships is just like the other professors who would ask for 'special favors' in exchange for a high grade.

_She's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only girl I ever think of with regret_

Byakuya is standing over the bed, feeling sorry for her. He felt her sorrow, her anguish. As she cried harder it was then that he felt the force of her reiatsu… a force so strong that he became alarmed as he sensed something evil approaching close by… 'Hollows!' he muttered.

Glancing at her and making sure that she would not leave the room, Byakuya stepped out of the window and true enough; he saw a pair of Hollows approaching. He shunpoed to their path before they could reach the building and with graceful ease he held out his zanpakutou and smoothly sliced the Hollow nearest to him.

As he finished defeating the first one, he performed Senka on the other one, grinning in satisfaction that he is improving on this technique, to which even his Taichou is not aware that he already learned the difficult attack.

Knowing that Aimi is out of harm's way, he silently went to her room, where he saw her still lying on the bed, crying out her broken heart. Gently he sat beside her, watching her. Tenderly he stroked her head, hoping that somehow he could comfort her thru the small gesture.

Unbeknownst to him, Aimi felt a soothing sensation on her head that somehow she felt comforted... her crying stopped, the soothing sensation calming her. Byakuya kept on stroking her head; unknowingly he was already connecting himself to his ward. He felt her sadness, her frustration. Somehow he felt talking to her, and since he knew that she would not hear him, he voiced out his concern…

"You know… " he gently said, "you do not deserve him…"

"I… don't deserve him…" Aimi softly said… her eyes feeling heavy, the soothing sensation making her drowsy…

"You deserve someone better…" Byakuya continued, not realizing that his thoughts is being conveyed to her...

"I de--serve…some--one…better…" she sleepily said. Her eyes closing as she drifted to slumber. It was then that he realize he was communicating with his ward; surprised, he straightened and stood by the window, thoughtfully watching her. Pleased that she is finally calm and resting, he stepped out of the window and left.


	3. Chapter 3:The Morning After

The Morning After

Aimi languidly stretched as she woke up from a restful sleep. She felt light, though she remembered her dream the night before. A man was talking to her, comforting her as she lay down on her bed. She could not remember how he looked like, all she could remember was his voice, so deep and yet so refined… he seemed so regal, like a prince. She shook off the thought and proceeded in preparing for school.

_I'd like to add her initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherdess for this lost lamb?_

Byakuya was watching her, admiring her from where he stood. Her eyes are slightly slanted when she wakes up from a long slumber he mused. He just stood there, by the big French windows, watching her.

As Aimi went from one class to the other, Byakuya was at her side, simply watching her, guarding her. It was this time that he saw her in a different light. She was quite popular in the university and liked by her schoolmates. He also discovered that she had quite a number of admirers, though she was oblivious to their advances. Lunchtime came and he was still watching her as she bought food from the university's cafeteria. While she was holding her lunch bag he was wondering why she was still walking, thinking that she could be taking her lunch at one of the tables set at the cafeteria. Aimi went out of the building and proceeded to the garden where she settled beneath one of the cherry blossom trees, sitting Indian-style and enjoying the scenery before her.

"Hmnn… so you like cherry blossoms too.." he thought, delighted that they had something in common.

Aimi was having her lunch under the cherry blossom tree, the sun's gentle rays caressing her lovely features. A young man passed by and chatted with her for a moment shyly scratching his head; Byakuya eavesdropped curiously.

"Ahh, Aimi-san, nice day ne?" Iwao smiled at her

"Yes, it is Iwao-san. How do you do?" she politely replied while setting her lunch beside her.

"Err, Aimi-san… would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Iwao shyly asked

Byakuya was enjoying the moment, smirking at the young man's boldness. Upon realizing that the man was asking for Aimi to be his date, he was curious as to what she would say.

"Iwao-san… thanks for the invitation. Honestly I still haven't considered if I am going or not.." Aimi replied, to which Iwao shrugged and said "I guess it's a no then… if ever you change your mind, just tell me, okay?"

"I will Iwao, and thanks" Aimi replied

A smile played on Byakuya's handsome features. That night, as Aimi was sleeping, he went secretly back to Seireitei and straight to the 12th Division…

"Greetings Kuchiki-sama! What brings you to my humble squad?" Urahara Kisuke, captain of the 12th Division and head of the Technology and Development Bureau jovially greeted Byakuya as he entered their headquarters.

"I'd like to speak with you in private Urahara Taichou" Byakuya politely replied, not wanting his Fukutaichou Tessai to hear what he was about to say.

"Of course, of course! No problem, come let's stay in my office then" Urahara offered.

Both men settled in their seats and the captain offered tea to the young noble, which he graciously accepted. Upon sipping it, Byakuya was wondering if he was acting on impulse on what he was about to do, but since he was already there he might as well try…

"Urahara Taichou, I'm on a mission, and I wonder if there is a way that I could be seen as a normal person in the real world, and not just a spirit?…" he awkwardly asked.

"You mean if you could have a physical body like the humans?" Urahara said

"Yes… something like that.." answered Byakuya who at this moment was almost regretting why he came in the first place.

"You came just in time!" Urahara replied cheerfully. "I finally finished my project and since you mentioned that you would need it, well… would it be too forward of me to have you as my first, errr… sample?" he sheepishly asked

Byakuya didn't know if he would jump for joy or be mortified after the 12th Division captain told him that he would be the first to try on his new discovery, but since he brought this to himself, he might as well face it head on.

"I have to take your measurements first Kuchiki-sama, so that you would fit in nicely. It's like a body suit actually, I call it a Gigai. I can send it to you in 3 days" Urahara cheerfully explained.

After taking the measurements and the necessary specification for the Gigai, Byakuya asked "how much would it cost Taichou?"

"First one is on the house Kuchiki-sama" said the jovial captain, "what I would need from you is the feedback after using it. How it fits, how it feels when you move, basically data – that's what I need. And by the way Kuchiki-sama… the Gigai, once worn can only last for 10 hours the most… so I suggest that when you use it… or better yet, remove it on the 7th hour… it will disintegrate once it reaches its time limit"

"Why the 7th hour?" asked Byakuya

"Just to make sure…" winked Urahara

* * *

oOo oOo oOo 

guess you're guessing about the gigai... i just thought that during this timeframe Urahara is still captain of the 12th Division and the gigai he invented just came out, with Byakuya as the first to use/test it. : )

special thanks to Dimonica for proofreading this chapter... otasuke itadaite arigato gozaimasu : D (trans.: thank you for helping me)


	4. Chapter 4:Anticipation

_Anticipation_

As the days went by Byakuya became used to Aimi's lifestyle at the university. Somehow he was also reminded of his days at the Academy and being in the real world made him forget the problem with his father and the pressure of choosing a bride. He admired her for being a diligent student, and her dedication to her studies. But what he admired most in her was her drive to enjoy life. One thing he also noticed was that she no longer visited the professor she fell in love with, which made him think that somehow, she was over him.

One day, as Aimi was walking along the garden path on her way to the library, she saw her professor walking towards her and Byakuya felt her reiatsu once again spiking up. He looked around if there were Hollows approaching but was thankful that there were none at the moment. As her professor approached, Aimi chose to look the other way pretending that something caught her attention. Her professor, upon seeing her, greeted her and she replied back, greeting him politely. As the professor went on his way, Aimi slowed as she felt a searing pain on her chest.

Byakuya saw her clutching her chest and was alarmed, '_So this is what Ukitake Taichou told me about'_ he thought to himself. Aimi was frightened, the pain in her chest seemed like she was being pricked by thousands of needles in her heart. Slowly she walked to a tree nearby where she leaned, trying to calm herself since there were no other students around who could help her.

He knew that healing her would be useless since they were in different dimensions. Byakuya went to her silently and tried to comfort her by gently embracing her. Aimi felt that she was enveloped by a gentle breeze and a sensation that she was being embraced. The pain was much to bear and she was losing consciousness, but before her eyes closed, she felt that she was actually being embraced gently by a young man whose features she could not see clearly but for his intense dark grey eyes, looking at her gently and telling her _"Stay calm Aimi, you'll be alright…"_

As he was holding her, for the first time in his life Byakuya experienced a rush of feelings he could not fully describe. She stirred up feelings of tenderness that he didn't know he possessed. How good she felt in his arms, and for a moment, before she lost consciousness, he thought she saw him…

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me_

Byakuya gently held her and seeing a group of students walking at the other end of the hall, he summoned the nearest cherry blossom tree to catch their attention by dropping its dried branch. Its crackling sound caught their attention, and upon seeing Aimi slumped nearby and carried her to the clinic.

Aimi woke up in the clinic with her father at her bedside. "Hey precious…" her father cheerfully greeted her. Disoriented, she looked questioningly at him and asked "what happened to me daddy?"

"You were found by your schoolmates slumped on a tree. It seems you got dizzy." Since it's a Friday why won't you go home and spend the weekend with us, ne? Your ha-chan will be very delighted." Her father suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" she happily replied.

"Alright then, I'll let Mizumi help you pack your things, don't bring too much schoolwork, you're supposed to rest, alright? I'll just spoke to your godfather and will meet you at the lobby of your dormitory" her father replied

When Aimi left with her nanny, her father went to the doctor's office. Upon facing the doctor, her father sat down on the visitor's chair, looking pale.

"Saremi-san, is this what I feared it is?" asked Aimi's father to the doctor facing him.

"I'm afraid so my good friend. We all know that her heart is getting weaker as time passes, plus the stress with schoolwork… but it's your choice from the beginning of not letting her know…" Dr. Saremi replied

"I know… but the truth will crush her and we both know that…" Mr. Fuyuko said. "Even though it pains me, I want her to have a normal life… to experience it to the fullest, before she… before she ..." his voice broke and could no longer continue

Dr. Saremi comforted his friend, "now Hajime, calm yourself. It pains me too, being Aimi's godfather; she is almost like a daughter to me. I guess this is all we can do for her, to let her live a full life and let fate take its course"

Aimi slept in the car during their trip home. After greeting her mother and one of her elder brothers, she went upstairs in her room to rest for awhile before dinner. As she was standing by the window, watching the garden below, her mind in turmoil. She didn't know if she was dreaming before she lost consciousness. 'Was it a dream? Or was I hallucinating?" She mused. She could not wholly remember how he looked like, though she remembered those intense dark grey eyes, and his voice, it's the same voice she heard in her dream weeks ago. '_Maybe he's my guardian angel' _she thought, smiling to herself.

Byakuya was standing next to her and upon seeing her smile; it was in this moment that the inevitable hit him… he was falling in love with his ward. The sudden rush of feelings were too much for Byakuya that he stepped backwards, the force of his reiatsu knocking down the book on top of Aimi's table, making a soft thud on the floor. As Aimi reached for the book, she felt a strong presence in her room, and as she placed the book on the table, she saw Byakuya's reflection on the window, behind her. Suppressing her fear, she whirled around and saw nothing but a blank wall.

Byakuya was blaming himself for frightening Aimi and it was this time since both of them released their reiatsus that a hollow appeared in the garden. Angry at himself for scaring her, Byakuya leapt out of the window and directed his anger on himself upon the hollow. It was at this moment that Aimi's reiatsu was at its highest peak and as she looked out of the window, she was astonished to see a young man, dressed in a black kimono and hakama, fighting an evil spirit that looked like a monster. Byakuya sensing that she could see them glanced at her direction before defeating the Hollow. Aimi was so shocked to what she was witnessing, the scene too much for her to handle that she fainted.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
_

_To one who'll watch over me  
Although I may not be the man some girls think of as handsome  
To her heart I carry the key  
_

After defeating the Hollow, Byakuya returned to Aimi's room and much to his surprise he found her unconscious and lying on the floor. Sensing that there are no people about, he carried her to the bed and it was there that he decided to speak to her in a form of a dream.

She was in a garden full of cherry blossoms, it was a sight to behold since its petals were gently showering her as she marveled at the sight, at the end of the garden there he stood, a young man in a black kimono and hakama, hair black as midnight and a headpiece on his head, a katana secured at his left hip. He was silently walking towards her, gently took her hand, leading her to one of the cherry blossom trees nearby. He seemed familiar and yet his face was blurry. Gently he guided her to sit down with him under the cherry blossoms and let her to lean on to his chest; his arms enveloping her, his hand ever so gentle caressing her head.

"Aimi, don't be afraid… " the young man softly said

"I – I'm not…" Aimi replied, surprised that she felt comfortable with him.

"I'll always be here to protect you… I'll never leave you…" he said while stroking her head. She wanted to ask him who he was but his caresses were so comforting that she felt drowsy.

Aimi woke up. Somehow she felt her dream seemed real and searched the room hoping to see him. She sighed, wishing that her dream would come true. There was a knock on the door and her childhood best friend Aya came in.

"Aimi-san! Oba-san told me that you arrived this afternoon so I dropped by to visit. O genki desu ka?" Aya cheerfully said

"Watashi wa genki desu.." Aimi replied "Tokorode anata wa?"

"Ahh… never been better" answered Aya. "Are you going to the Halloween Ball? I'm looking forward to it, and guess what, Iwao asked me to the ball" her friend excitedly said

"That's great! Maybe I'll be going to the ball then" Aimi replied

The two friends chatted and had dinner afterwards. When Aya left, Aimi decided to take a walk in the garden. In the garden she sat beside the fountain looking at the lone cherry blossom tree nearby. She stood up and slowly went to the tree, sat down and gazed at the stars. Byakuya stood watching her, wanting so much to be close to her. Aimi felt his presence, though she could not see him, she spoke her thoughts aloud

"You are always in my dreams… and you keep on comforting me…" she said softly

Byakuya was surprised that she spoke to him, gently he sat beside her, letting his presence known by the gentle shower of cherry blossoms. Aimi was delighted at his gesture and continued...

"You were also there when I saw my professor with another woman… and in a dream you cheered me up and even counseled me… tell me, are you my guardian angel?"

Byakuya said nothing, just looked at her tenderly. How he wished he could tell her who he really was, a Shinigami, a Death god, sent to make sure that she goes to Seireitei unharmed when the time comes when she leaves the real world, the human world.

Aimi at this time confided in him…"I have always dreamed of meeting a man, a man who would love me and cherish me until the day I die… do you think, heavenly guardian, that such man exists?" she softly said

"Yes, he does exists" Byakuya softly said

This time Aimi heard him and felt exhilarated, daringly she asked him "You are all-knowing… do you think I would meet him soon?"

"You will… meet him…soon…" he softly said. Byakuya could not help but caress her cheek tenderly, wishing that he would be that man that she was dreaming of. Aimi was surprised and delighted at the feeling, she looked up hoping to see him but instead she saw the sky above. Smiling, she gently stood up, walked to her room and fell asleep as Byakuya watched over her.


	5. Chapter 5:Love's Dance

_Love's Dance_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed, follow my lead  
Oh, how I need someone who'll watch over me _

There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone to watch over me  


After their conversation, Aimi got used with having Byakuya around. Though she thought that her 'heavenly guardian' would occasionally visit her, she was unaware that he was constantly at her side, though there were times that he would completely mask his reiatsu so she would not be too conscious of his presence.

The day of the Halloween Ball came and on that night, Aimi decided that she would attend without an escort. She did not mind that her schoolmate Iwao chose to go with her best friend Aya as she preferred not to stay long in the party anyway. Since it was a masquerade party, she chose to come as the mythological Roman goddess of love Venus with a draped, floor length gown in shimmering ivory silk with small crystals that reflects the light as she moved. The gown's long train gave an illusion that she glided when she walked. Tiny crystal hair ornaments adorned her hair which was swept up, locks of stray hairs falling at the sides added effect to her lovely face.

As she stepped out of the limousine, she donned on her mask, since they were all required to wear one, and only to take it off at the stroke of midnight. She entered the university's social hall and was amazed of its transformation from a dreary social hall into an Olympian palace. Its usual monotonous walls were adorned with white and silver drapes, colored accent lights were placed on the floor beamed on the walls. Blush pink and white peonies massed in white Lucite vases and thickets of apple blossoms adorned the hall. Tables were made to glow as it was lighted from the inside, making the hall more romantic. Located in the middle of the hall was the dance floor which was empty at the moment.

Students in various costumes filled the hall, some arrived in pairs while others were clustered in groups. As she was ushered inside she chose a table by the window; a waiter serving champagne passed by and handed her a glass. As she sipped her drink and glanced at the window she noticed a lone fellow student out in the balcony, champagne glass in hand looking in her direction.

She was trying to recognize him under his mask but unable to do so. He was muscular in build complementing his height as he was considerably tall, with broad shoulders and long ebony hair that reached below his shoulders. His costume was the Phantom of the Opera, the mask he wore hiding most of his face. Aimi then thought that he must be one of the guests who wanted to have solitude since the hall was beginning to crowd with students. She enjoyed her drink and watched her schoolmates partying.

The DJ went to his booth, announcing that that dance floor is open. Dance tunes were played in which the students enjoyed dancing either in groups, with their partners and some simply preferred dancing solo, dancing and mingling from one group to the other. As the night wore on, drinks and food were refilled at the buffet table and students came and went.

Aimi saw her classmates and Aya who was with Iwao in a party mood. They both took Aimi with them on the dance floor and the trio had a great time grooving to the music. The dance floor was jam-packed with students and their guests, the atmosphere festive and all were having a grand time. As the music ended another one begun, but this time the song was a slow one. Iwao smiled awkwardly to Aimi since his date was Aya, leaving Aimi with no one to dance with. Aimi smiled back and waved to both Aya and Iwao, and as she turned to leave the dance floor, she was surprised to see a young man extending his hand to hers and gently said "May I have this dance?"

Aimi politely nodded and held out her hand, to which the young man gracefully took and guided her other hand placing it on his shoulder. Then both his hands gently settled on her waist and they moved to the music's rhythm.

Aimi raised her head to look at her dance partner and was surprised to see the same man who was at the balcony earlier. The mask he wore covered most of his face but surprised her most were his eyes, those dark grey orbs that were tenderly looking at her. As the music played on she was enthralled by the way he held her and mesmerized by the intensity of how he gazed at her, as if he was lovingly looking at her.

Byakuya was finally holding the woman he loved in his arms. He felt exhilarated of feeling her so close to him. He chuckled to himself, feeling her uncertainty the time he held out his hand to her, asking if he could have this dance. _How lovely and divine she looks_ he thought. She was indeed a goddess sent from the heavens and felt so fortunate to have her as his charge.

Aimi was mesmerized at her 'dance partner', who was tenderly looking at her. '_I feel strange… good strange_' she said to herself, and was surprised when she heard her heavenly guardian spoke to her through her mind '_what good strange Aimi?_'

She continued '_This man who I am dancing with. I feel that I met him before but I'm sure that I haven't… the way he holds me, it seems like I was held like this before… as if I am being cherished… heavenly guardian, I only had two glasses of champagne… tell me… am I drunk?'_

'_You… drunk? Hardly… tell me, how do you feel now?' _Byakuya asked her through his thoughts

'_I… I feel giddy… like champagne bubbles'_ she replied

Byakuya almost laughed at her remark, but maintained his composure and lovingly looked at her while they danced, cherishing every moment. When the song ended, he still held onto her hand led her to the balcony and silently faced her.

Aimi was speechless, and felt her heart hammering on her chest. A rush of feelings swept over her that she could not fathom. Her 'dance partner' was about to say something when they heard cheering sounds from the hall, it was midnight and they were supposed to take their masks off.

Aimi was about to take off her mask when he tenderly held her hand and did the task himself. His hands gently caressed her check before removing her mask, revealing her to him. He placed her mask on the balustrade, bent his head a little and gently took off the mask covering his face.

His mask removed, Byakuya shyly faced Aimi who felt her world stood still upon seeing the face of her 'dance partner'. How handsome he looked, his manly patrician features and expressive dark grey eyes took her breath away. Gently Byakuya placed his palms on her face caressing her, his eyes locked at those violet orbs of hers that spoke of her feelings, his gaze never leaving hers as he gently bent his head and met her lips with his…

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

i know... i left it hanging... : ) am working on the next chapter and thank you so much for the reviews... special mention to dimonica for being my beta, thank you so much : D


	6. Chapter 6:Enchantment

_Enchantment_

Byakuya tenderly stroked her lips with his, Aimi felt she would swoon with delight upon feeling his soft lips lovingly brushing hers. She felt her knees go weak as he gently prodded her lips open with his tongue seeking entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips when her tongue met his, eliciting a moan from Byakuya who gently enveloped Aimi in his arms, savoring every moment of having the woman he loves in his arms at last.

Oblivious to the picturesque fireworks exploding above them, the couple kissed each other lovingly. It was both their first kiss, and Byakuya was almost trembling with the intensity of feeling her lips against his, her body molding to his caresses. He felt like the fireworks above him, feelings of joy and love ignited from his very being; he wished that this would not end.

Aimi felt that she was in seventh heaven, being kissed passionately and being caressed tenderly by this stranger. It never entered her mind that the man she was kissing was a complete stranger, for some unknown reason she felt that she could trust this man with her whole being.

The kiss lingered on, only to be interrupted when they heard Aya calling Aimi from the hall. Reluctantly, Byakuya let her go, he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her for the last time before Aya came near them.

Aimi awkwardly faced her friend who was approaching with Iwao in tow. "Aimi, who was the guy you were with?" Aya casually asked. When Aimi turned Byakuya was no longer there.

"He's ah, a new friend.." she replied.

Aya simply shrugged and continued, "We saw your chauffer awhile back, are you leaving?"

"Y-yes, I am" she remembered that she requested her chauffer to fetch her around midnight. "Guess I'll be going. Aya, Iwao have fun and stay safe okay?" Aimi smiled to her friends, buzzed Aya on the cheek and left.

As the couple looked at Aimi's retreating form, Aya looked at her date and wondered, "Have you seen that guy before?" Iwao only shook his head, as he also wondered on the identity of the mysterious man with Aimi.

Byakuya was behind the maple tree, watching them when he heard footsteps approaching him. As he turned, he was relived to see the 12th Division Captain with their longtime friend Shihouin Yoruichi, who were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Yo Bya-boo, that was soome kiss!" Yoruichi teased him, to which Byakuya chose not to reply.

"Ohaiyo Byakuya-sama. How is the Gigai?" Urahara politely greeted him.

"It's fine, it feels… perfect" he replied, and wanted to smile on his remark, unsure if he was referring to the Gigai or the time he spent with Aimi. Suddenly, he felt a cold sensation and noticed that his hands were beginning to disintegrate. He looked curiously at Urahara who casually said "The Gigai has reached its limit, Byakuya-sama. Just rest easy and in a couple of seconds you'll be in your true form."

Little by little, Byakuya's Gigai was disintegrating and he was again in his Shinigami spirit form. Yoruichi looking anxious interrupted, "Bya-boo, does Oji-san know about – "

"No, he does not know and I have no plans of letting him know" Byakuya replied sternly. "I am of age and no one, not even my father would decide my fate… senpai, you taught me that.." Yoruichi smiled at his remark

"Well then Byakuya-sama, we'll be leaving then and thank you for testing it. If you need anything just let me know, ne?" Urahara said. Urahara unsheathed his zanpakutou and thrust it in front, wherein a white light appeared at the tip of his zanpakutou, the white sphere getting bigger and a portal leading to Seireitei appeared. As the passageway opened, Yoruichi bade farewell to Byakuya and both stepped inside the portal and left.

Byakuya went back to Aimi where he found her in her room silently gazing out of the window. Gently he stood behind her, letting her aware of his presence. A soft smile appeared on her lovely features and she hugged herself and said _'It was an extraordinary night heavenly guardian…'_

'_Tell me what happened' _ Byakuya replied, smiling to himself

'_I met this man at the ball…' _she said, talking to him through her thoughts

'_And?'_

'_We danced… and he led me out at the balcony… then…"_

'He kissed me…he was my first kiss"she saidout loud enough for him to hear. Aimi did not know that Byakuya was behind her, longing so much to hold her, but contented himself to just being near her, talking to her.

'_How does it feel? Your first kiss?'_ He asked, wanting so much to know how she felt

Aimi suddenly felt shy to tell him how it felt, she nervously replied 'It feels like… like… "

'_like paradise…'_ he finished it for her, unknown to her that it was how he felt when he kissed her

"Yes… like paradise" Aimi blushed at the thought that she just confided with her heavenly guardian. Byakuya lovingly enveloped her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head, its effect making her calm and sleepy.

'Heavenly guardian, thank you for being here' she softly said. She went to her bed and went to sleep, with him watching over her lovingly.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for the reviews : )

note: oji-san : uncle Yoruichi referred Byakuya's father as uncle : )


	7. Chapter 7:The Reluctant Leader

_The Reluctant Leader_

As Aimi slept soundly, a Hell Butterfly fluttered on the window. Byakuya extended his forefinger where the butterfly rested and conveyed him a message. Before he left he looked at Aimi and left for Seireitei.

As the Gates opened, he was surprised to see his captain to receive him. "It was so sudden Byakuya-sama" Ukitake said

Byakuya only nodded to his captain and together they went to the Kuchiki manor, wherein they were ushered to the elder Kuchiki's room. Byakuya looked puzzled and Ukitake only bowed his head and gestured that he enter the room.

The room was gloomy, he saw his father laying on the bed, his mother sitting by the bedside, softly talking with the 4th Division's captain, Unohana Retsu. Both women looked at him as they saw him and silently approached him.

"Your father is very ill Byakuya" his mother softly said. Byakuya embraced his mother who by this time cried seeking strength from her son. While holding his mother, Byakuya looked at the 4th Division captain and asked "Taichou, what happened? When I left he was doing well"

"The wound that he got during his last battle suddenly ruptured. Though it was healed decades ago, somehow it opened again from the inside. We are still looking for the remedy that would fully heal the wound from inside but at the moment the only treatment we could give him is temporary. One more factor Byakuya-sama is that with all the physical strain your father went through when he was still captain is now taking toll on his body." Unohana calmly said

"Byakuya…" his father called him

Silently Byakuya went to his father's bedside and knelt beside him. "So many things I want to tell you…" his father began "and yet time is no longer on my side… lead the clan well Byakuya.."

"Father, I.." Byakuya was shocked at his father's statement. His father took his hand and held it with his own, he looked at his son and said "I have no time left Byakuya, I'm nearing my end... I know you will be a good leader"

Byakuya could not believe that his father was bidding him farewell. He always thought of him invincible, the former captain of the 6th Division and esteemed member of Central 46 Chambers. Never did it enter his mind that he would assume the clan leadership that soon…

His mother approached them and Byakuya gently stood and went out of the room to give them privacy. Moments later his mother called for him and when he entered the room, he knew that it would be the last time that he would speak with his father.

"Byakuya… thank you… I am proud of you… always." His father softly said as he grasped his son's hand

"I am honored to be your son, father" he replied, as he realized that it was only at this moment that his father spoke to him in that manner, since he was young his father would always lecture him on honor and how to conduct himself , grooming him to be his successor.

His mother cradling his father's head to her bosom stifled a sob and Byakuya felt his fathers grasp loosen. 'Arigato otōsan… sayōnara."

The funeral of the 27th Head of the Kuchicki family was a solemn one. All noble families of Seireitei were present, as well as the Gotei 13. Byakuya strictly followed royal protocol and attended to each head of the noble families and clans. As he faced his longtime friend and senpai, Shihouin Yoruichi, his composure almost broke as he regarded the Shihouin clan head like his elder sister. It was Yoruichi who broke royal protocol and hugged the Kuchiki heir, knowing that the gesture spoke more than words of comfort.

As his father's remains was lighted up, Yoruichi stepped toward him and softly said "You will do well Bya-boo, do not fret too much." Byakuya who was staring at his father's corpse replied "I hope you are right senpai…"

After a week of mourning came the ceremony of Byakuya's recognition as the new clan leader of the Kuchiki family. It was an elaborate affair and everyone in the noble houses were present. After the ceremony, Byakuya went to find his Division captain who was speaking with one of the guests. As he approached, Ukitake and his companion bowed before Byakuya and he politely returned the gesture.

"Taichou, can I have a word with you?" he asked

"Of course Byakuya-sama" Ukitake replied. Byakuya lead his captain to the study area, upon closing the door, he faced him and said "after this ceremony, can I resume my mission to the real world?" he politely asked

"But what of your duties? What would your elders say?" Ukitake inquired

"They cannot protest any orders coming from Gotei 13, even you are aware of that Taichou.." Byakuya reasoned out

"Byakuya-sama, not that I am being intrusive, but how about your duties as clan leader?" his captain asked

"Taichou, I may sound selfish but I need to be away for awhile… I am also worried about my charge. It has been awhile since I left the real world.." he reasoned out

Ukitake knew that the young noble was overwhelmed with the recent events and wanted to have time for himself, he knew the strains of being a head of a family being a noble himself. "Alright Byakuya-sama, I'll be sending the request for duty through a Hell Butterfly tomorrow afternoon, you may leave the following day"

As Ukitake promised the following day as Byakuya was having a meeting with his elders, a Hell Butterfly flew from one of the windows of the manor's social hall and upon seeing it he silently thanked his captain for being considerate. The following morning, he was at the Gates, eager to leave for the real world and to be with his beloved.

His captain was there to see him off. Byakuya was puzzled upon seeing his captain's troubled expression.

"Taichou…" he began

"Byakuya-sama, her days in the real world is nearing its end" his captain spoke " you might be coming back sooner than you expected"

"I see…" he replied, worried about Aimi's condition

As the Gates opened, Byakuya looked back at his captain and left for the real world. As the Gates closed, Urahara and Yoruichi silently joined Ukitake who was still looking at the portal.

"Our young noble really loves her" Urahara softly said

"I know… it was my idea in the first place…" Ukitake commented "but at the turn of events, I no longer know if I did the right thing"

"Ukitake, you did what you thought was best for him. After all that has happened, do not lose confidence in him" Yoruichi assured her friend.

As the three captains left the portal, it was Yoruichi who glanced back and wished Byakuya well.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for the reviews: ) and for the grammatical errors, sumimasen...

bella68, as promised, here it is : D


	8. Chapter 8:In Her Consciousness

_In Her Consciousness_

It has been weeks since the Halloween Ball and Aimi did not feel her heavenly guardian's presence. Still she continued her daily activities, but at night she would often look out of the window and think of her guardian. She was also wondering her dance partner's identify since no one seem to recognize him.

As he stepped out of the Gates, he saw her, looking out of the window. Silently he leaped towards the window and was distressed to see how pale she has become. Slowly he came behind her and tenderly stroked her cheek, as he wanted her to feel his presence.

Aimi felt his presence and a soft smile played on her features _'You're back…'_ She spoke to him through her thoughts.

'_I am…gomen nasai Aimi for leaving… I'm back now'_ he softly replied.

'_I'm glad… heavenly guardian?...'_

'_yes…'_

'_I've been wondering…' _

'_hmn?'_

'_About the man… you know, the man I told you about… at the ball…'_

Byakuya chose to stay silent and let her continue. He was standing in front of her now, looking earnestly at her.

'_I…have been wondering if… I mean… you know… he was my first kiss, and I am wondering if ever he thought about me… I mean… '_

'_You are constantly in his thoughts Aimi… I am sure of it…. do not worry, he would come to you soon' _Byakuya assured her.

'_Really? How can you tell heavenly guardian?'_ she asked.

'_Because I know… trust me Aimi'_ he said, smiling at her winsome expression.

'_I always do'_ Aimi replied. She felt tired and sleepy and bade Byakuya goodnight. That night, he sat beside her on the bed and tenderly caressed her head as she slept, unknowingly conveying this thoughts and feelings to her in a form of a dream.

She was in a maze garden, searching for something or rather someone and as she walked, the thick bushes where she came from would come together, having leaving her no choice but to move forward. She felt a strong presence, like he was there but she could not determine exactly where he was.

As she reached an intersection, she was getting terrified as his presence was slowly fading. Fog was rolling in, clouding her vision then all of a sudden a monstrous figure formed to her right, trying to grab her. Aimi ran aimlessly, fearfully. As she rounded off a corner, she tripped and as she was falling, strong gentle arms enveloped her from behind and gently turned her around. She noticed the heavenly scent of cherry blossoms and the familiar feeling of being safe. _He _was there, holding her securely in his arms. As the creature saw them he extended his left hand, while holding her gently with his other arm and uttered a spell. Silvery white flash appeared from his palm and he blasted the creature into dust.

Aimi slowly lifted her head and expected to see her heavenly guardian, but to her surprise she was facing the young man who she danced with at the ball.

"You're safe now" he said, he was gently holding her, his hand caressing her head.

Aimi was speechless, mesmerized by his presence. She could not believe that she would see him again, hesitantly as to assure herself, she traced her fingers on his cheek, her eyes questioning.

"I am here, with you… Always." He simply said. His eyes looked at her lovingly as he gently lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. Aimi moaned at the pure ecstasy of his kisses, and she responded with passion. His hands adoringly caressed her, enveloping to him.

Reluctantly he let go. He was looking at her tenderly and it was this time that Aimi took the courage to speak first, she softly asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled and said "My name is Byakuya, hanata…"

"Byakuya" was the first word she uttered when she woke up. Byakuya was looking at her, his features were of pure joy upon hearing her call his name. He somewhat revealed to her his true identity in her dream as the man who she danced with at the ball, but not as her heavenly guardian, whom she thought him to be. He stood from the bed and watched as she got up and stood by the window, her face in pure bliss making her all the more beautiful. Byakuya was glad that he came back for her and promised himself to never leave her again no matter what happens.

Aimi went to attend her classes, and when Byakuya was 'walking' with her as she was about to attend another class, he felt a strong reiatsu and noticed a figure lurking behind the maple tree. Byakuya proceeded to the figure and was surprised to see the 12th Division captain.

"Urahara Taichou, what brings you here?" Byakuya asked

"Ne Byakuya-sama, I have something for you…" Urahara replied, giving him a small box.

Byakuya took the box and asked "What is this Taichou?"

"It's another type of Gigai, this one is much more improved, it will only disintegrate at the user's will. If you want to revert back to your Shinigami form, it has a special kind of device that you can program with your thoughts and it will disintegrate after sending its command in ten seconds… well that's a layman's explanation of course" winked Urahara.

"Domo arigato Taichou... How did you know that I would need it?" Byakuya wondered.

"I just thought that it might come handy to you while you're here. There are 3 pieces, use it well Byakuya-sama" Urahara answered. Then glancing at Aimi's direction, he looked at Byakuya and solemnly said "I take it that she's special to you, ne?"

"Yes, she is" Byakuya admitted.

Urahara smiled "Good luck on your mission Byakuya-sama… Yoruichi sends her regards" and with that he left.

As Aimi was attending her class, Byakuya went to find a room where he could put on his Gigai, he found a storage room being vacated by one of the university's janitors and slipped inside. Once inside he took one of the pellets and placed it on the floor. It began to inflate like a balloon, taking a human form, his form and as it reached its full shape it gave a soft popping sound. Byakuya eagerly put on the Gigai and left the room to look for Aimi.

He saw her sitting under her favorite tree, taking her lunch. Taking his time, he slowly walked to her, taking in her beauty and felt excited as well as nervous to be speaking to her again in his physical form.

Aimi was reading a book and having a bite of sandwich when she noticed someone standing in front of her, thinking to be one of her friends without looking at the person she jokingly said "what took you so long?"

Byakuya was speechless, thinking that she already knew it was him. Gingerly he sat beside her and simply looked at her.

Aimi was chuckling to herself, thinking that it was one of her friends who sat beside her. Moments went by and Aimi was wondering why her 'friend' was being quiet. She glanced at him casually and was surprised to see Byakuya sitting beside her, grinning.

Her face turned into a deep blush as she realized her blunder. Byakuya could no longer contain himself and chuckled at her, his laughter like music to her ears.

"Got you didn't I?" he softly said

Still blushing, Aimi smiled and nodded. "Are you a student here?" she asked

"No, I'm visiting relatives who live around this area" he replied, regretting that he had to lie to her.

"I deeply apologize for not introducing myself that night during the ball; I am Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya" he said, blushing at the thought that it was only now that he told her his name after kissing her passionately. He extended his hand and he blushed while looking at Aimi. She shook his hand in return and told him her name, all the while shocked that somehow her dream came true as he told her his name.

"So Byakuya-san, what brings you to our humble campus?" Aimi asked, trying to sound casual but underneath she was giddy and excited at what was taking place.

"I came by to check the library and... hoped to see you. I'm staying for a few weeks and would be leaving soon" he said, again berating himself for lying.

Aimi was saddened upon learning that he would be leaving soon, he remained a mystery to her and she wanted to know more about him. Since she has the afternoon free, she hoped to spend it with him. Byakuya knew of her schedule and took the opportunity to spend time with her; boldly he said "Do you still have classes this afternoon Aimi-san?"

"No…"

"It would be my pleasure if you could spend the afternoon with me… is it alright with you?" He shyly asked, realizing that it was the first time he asked a woman on a date, a blush appearing on his handsome features.

"I, ah… uhm…" Aimi was blushing now. She felt euphoric and nervous at the same time. She talked to herself _'Baka Aimi, why of all days did you not take care of dressing yourself up?!! Now that he's here you're not wearing your best clothes!!!' _

'_Ahh Aimi… that's being so unladylike of you…'_ her heavenly guardian suddenly commented.

"_Oh! Sumimasen heavenly guardian, its just that HE is finally here and look at me, I look like a mess!'_ Aimi mentally spoke to him as she sheepishly took Byakuya's hand who guided her as she got up.

'_Ne Aimi, you look just fine… and have fun with your Prince Charming' _he teased her.

'_Well now look who's teasing… and you, a heavenly guardian at that._' She teased back, a smile on her features.

Byakuya was smiling at her, since he was also communicating with her through his mind; he spoke aloud "Would that smile mean a yes?"

"O-okay…sure.." was all she could reply, again silently berating herself for answering so stupidly, when she wanted to sound mature and elegant. This time Byakuya chose to stay quiet as he was already ecstatic on their first time together.


	9. Chapter 9:An Afternoon to Remember

_An Afternoon to Remember_

It was the most romantic afternoon for both Byakuya and Aimi. As they walked towards the coffee shop, Byakuya was holding her hand, constantly looking at her. Aimi on the other hand could not believe that this was actually happening to her, being with this familiar stranger.

As they were walking on their way to the town's commercial area, Byakuya momentarily stopped walking and shyly glanced at her "Aimi-san, I am not yet familiar with your town, would it be too much if you would be my tour guide?"

"I wouldn't mind Byakuya-san, it would be my pleasure to show you around" she cheerfully said, her smile making her more radiant. It took Byakuya all his willpower to restrain himself as he ached to have her in his arms – to hold and kiss her.

Pedestrians would stop and admire the attractive couple strolling. An elderly couple whom they met on the sidewalk smiled at them both, the man winked at Byakuya and gave him thumbs up approval, to which Byakuya sheepishly smiled back. As they approached the coffee shop, Byakuya was alarmed, since it would be his first time to 'eat' in his Gigai form.

The coffee shop they went to was cozy and most of the patrons were students from the university who smiled at them both as they took a seat. Byakuya raised his arm to call the waiter's attention who was serving coffee and pastries at a nearby table. Moments later, a familiar voice spoke to them.

"Konbanwa… welcome to my humble coffee shop… what would you like to have?" Byakuya almost jumped on his seat to see the 12th Division captain dressed as a barista, politely looking at them both.

"Konbanwa. I'll have a cappuccino and a cheesecake, please" Aimi replied smiling at Urahara who was beaming at them.

"I'll ahhh…" Byakuya stammered, surprised to see Urahara at the coffee shop and wondering why he was there of all places.

Seeing the noble Shinigami flabbergasted upon seeing him Urahara spoke, "I would recommend you our house special sir" he suggested to Byakuya who simply nodded.

"It would be great too if you have it with our Strawberry cheesecake sir" Urahara pleasantly said

"Thank you, taich- err yes, that would be nice" Byakuya replied.

Urahara smiled at them both, winked at a stunned Byakuya and left to get their order. Byakuya looked at Aimi who was busy scanning a magazine and excused himself, telling her that he would be going to the restroom.

As he approached the counter, Urahara was busy preparing their coffee and cakes. He politely gestured Urahara to follow him and both men entered the restroom. Once inside Byakuya faced Urahara and asked "Taichou, what are you doing here?"

"My apologies Byakuya-sama, truth be told, the coffee shop is indeed mine. It has been for a long time, and only you and Yoruichi-san know about this. As for my being here, well I just wanted to see how you are doing with your Gigai. I was also surprised to see you when you both came in." Urahara replied.

"I see… " Byakuya replied.

"And Byakuya-sama, it is fortunate that I get to see you, I forgot to give you this" he gave Byakuya a slim folded leather wallet, to which the young Shinigami curiously inspected.

"What is this Taichou?" Byakuya asked.

"It's called a wallet Byakuya-sama, where humans keep their money" Urahara replied, smiling at his innocence.

Byakuya smiled back and thanked him. He went back to Aimi who was smiling at him, a cup of cappuccino in one hand. Byakuya silently sat and sipped his coffee, enjoying its bitter taste.

"How's your cappuccino?" he asked

"Oh its good" Aimi said

They enjoyed their coffee and cakes and both had a pleasurable time with each other's company. At first, Byakuya was nervous on the effect of food in his Gigai but the thought of Urahara around calmed him. He looked at Aimi and noticed a small morsel on the corner of her lip. He took a napkin and gently wiped Aimi's lips as he looked at her tenderly. Aimi blushed at his gesture, impressed of how he took care of her.

As both finished their coffee and cakes, Byakuya paid the bill and Urahara chuckled at the retreating couple as he saw the amount of tip he left. Byakuya may be in the real world but he still behaved as a noble. "Yoruichi-san would love this when I tell her" he muttered to himself.

They were strolling back to the dormitory. On their way back, Byakuya saw a flower vendor and went to by a dozen red roses. After purchasing the roses, he went back to Aimi and gave her the bouquet.

"For a wonderful afternoon with you…" he shyly said.

"Thank you so much Byakuya-san" she said, as she took his hand and together they walked. Byakuya didn't want to let her go yet and led her to the dormitory's garden.

Byakuya faced her, his hands gently caressed her face and softly told her "Aimi-san… I know this is too sudden… I am… falling for you..." Byakuya softly told her, hoping that she would not drive him away or think the worst of him.

Upon hearing this, tears of joy began welling in Aimi's eyes. Byakuya was alarmed at her reaction and awkwardly looked for a handkerchief but found none. He dried her tears with his fingers, as he gently caressed her face.

"Suki dayo, Aimi" he tenderly said

"I like you too Byakuya" she softly admitted

Byakuya felt that his chest would burst with intense joy. Adoringly he looked at her, dark grey eyes locking into her violet orbs, he softly murmured her name and slowly lowered his head to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Aimi felt she like she was in a fairy tale. Like a princess being kissed by her prince. His lips felt so soft and warm as he gently caressed hers. Byakuya drew back and looked at her, his eyes were slightly hooded and she was at loss of words. Timidly she raised her arms to his shoulders and raised her head to his, initiating the kiss.

As her soft lips touched his, Byakuya moaned in pure joy, as she was allowing him in her heart. Tenderly he held her to him, his hands caressing her, molding her to him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out gently, tracing her lower lip, coaxing her lips to open. Daringly Aimi's tongue met his, sensuously caressing and both moaned at the intensity of emotions they felt for each other.

Both felt so intoxicated with their kisses, and when they parted for the need of air, Byakuya lovingly nuzzled her nose with his, his forehead touching hers. "I guess I have to say goodbye for now, my Aimi…" he softly said.

Aimi smiled back and replied "I know…"

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Byakuya said, he kissed her again and took her hand as he walked her to her dormitory's entrance, seeing her enter before he left.


	10. Chapter 10:Consequences

Consequences

Aimi felt she was floating on air as she closed the door. She walked dreamily up the stairs, clutching the bouquet of roses Byakuya gave her. Upon reaching her room, she placed the bouquet on her table and went to her bathroom to get the flower vase. As she was filling the vase with water, a searing pain shot through her heart and she clutched the sink tightly, as the pain was increasing.

Byakuya was at the garden, facing Aimi's window and was about to return to his Shinigami form when he felt her frightened reiatsu. He knew that she was having a heart attack and if he would go through the dormitory's front door he might be too late to reach her. Sensing that there were no other people around, he shunpoed to her room and found her lying on the floor, unconscious. He was so worried and took her in his arms and laid her on the bed, cradling her head. His other hand he placed on top of her chest and though he knew that healing her was not permitted, he relieved her pain by using kidō. A bright light glowed from his palm and he relieved her pain, a few moments later he sensed her reiatsu calming.

"Aimi… " Byakuya called her softly, caressing her face.

Aimi felt like she was in a dark tunnel and heard a faint voice calling her. It was Byakuya and the voice was getting closer. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself being cradled in his arms, a worried look on his face.

"Aimi, I'm here…" Byakuya said, he gently settled her on the pillows and went to get a glass of water. He gently cradled her and slowly brought the glass to her lips, Aimi feebly took a sip and settled back on the bed.

"I think I need to bring you to the clinic" he said looking at her.

"I am okay now. How did you find me?" she asked, surprised to see him in her room.

Byakuya stammered, "I was at your door when I heard a crash and I barged in…." he said lamely, hoping she would believe his alibi.

"Arigato Byakuya, for being here…" she smiled at him. Byakuya kissed her on the forehead and asked "are you sure you don't want me to take you to the clinic?"

"Iie, Byakuya, I"ll be fine…I guess I need to rest for awhile." She said.

"Alright then, I'll stay with you till you're asleep… I'll be here tomorrow morning. What time is your morning class?" he asked.

"It's at 9:30…." Aimi said.

"Rest now hanata… " he gently said, he sat on the bed and took her in his arms, and cradled her as he let her sleep.

Aimi felt safe and secure knowing that Byakuya is with her. She felt tired and sleepy. Her heavy with sleep, she said drowsily "Osayumi nasai, hanata…" Byakuya smiled at her remark and kissed her on the head as she slept.

When Aimi was fast asleep Byakuya gently settled her on the bed and went downstairs and spoke with the dorm mistress, informing of Aimi's condition. The dorm mistress at first was surprised to find him in a ladies dormitory but after he told her his alibi the dorm mistress was grateful and even thanked him for helping Aimi. She assured him that she herself would check on Aimi and he graciously thanked her. With that Byakuya left, the dorm mistress sighed dreamily, as well as the other ladies at the dormitory who saw the handsome young man who is now known to be Aimi's boyfriend.

"He really is such a fine man…" said one of the resident dormers, as they watched Byakuya leaving the building.

"Aimi-san is such a lucky girl" said another

"And he is so concerned about her" the dorm mistress replied.

Byakuya went to the garden and hid himself to as he returned back to his Shinigami form. As he was about to go to Aimi's room he sensed a familiar reiatsu and he saw Ukitake Taichou and Shihouin Yoruichi stepping out of the Gates.

"Byakuya-sama" Ukitake called, his expression somber.

Byakuya walked to where they were standing and it was Yoruichi who spoke first. "Bya-boo, Yamamoto Soutaichou sent us here to reprimand and sentence you to disciplinary action… "

"Disciplinary action for what, senpai?" Byakuya asked. He could not believe that releasing a small amount of kidō would cause such uproar at Seireitei.

"You healed her Byakuya-sama… you were instructed not to interfere with fate but you did" Ukitake said

"Taichou, I did not break any rules. If you would notice I only eased her pain. She is still ill." He snapped back, his temper rising.

Yoruichi looked at Ukitake and calmly said, "Ukitake, he did not heal her completely. I am sure the Yamamoto Soutaichou would consider…" to which the 13th Division captain sighed in resignation, glanced at Byakuya and said "Byakuya-sama, I know your intentions were good, but please remember that you can no longer interfere, even to ease her pain. If she has to go then let fate take its course… what you are here for is to be with her when that time comes."

"I understand Taichou… my apologies, it will not happen again." Byakuya replied

Ukitake could only sigh at the young noble. "You really are stubborn at times, Byakuya-sama. We will explain this to Yamamoto Soutaichou. I trust that this will not happen again." he said. Then he unsheathed his zanpakutou and opened the portal.

Yoruichi looked at Byakuya and smiled, "Your mother sends her regards." she said. Byakuya smiled softly upon hearing about his mother and replied, "Tell her that I wish her well."

After seeing his captain and child hood friend leave the real world. Byakuya immediately went to Aimi's room. He saw her sleeping soundly. He silently sat on the chair near her bed and watched her.

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for the reviews… : ) your reviews and comments really inspire me. this story is nearing its conclusion and here I am again, feeling sentimental… : )


	11. Chapter 11:Holding On

_Holding On_

The following day, Aimi felt better and was surprised to find Byakuya at the dormitory's lobby waiting for her. He smiled as he saw her descending the stairs and carried her books for her. Since she only has two classes to attend that day, Byakuya spent the afternoon with her and they went to a nearby deli to have dinner.

That evening as she was about to prepare for bed, she had another attack. This time Byakuya who was in his Shinigami form opened her door and knocked on one of Aimi's dorm mates. They found her slumped near the door, not seeing Byakuya who was cradling her. As her dorm mates rushed Aimi to the clinic, Byakuya was at her side, calming her.

'_Aimi…I'm here…_' he said

'_I'm scared heavenly guardian…_' Aimi replied

'_Don't be… always remember I am here'_ he softly said

At the clinic, Dr. Saremi who was about to leave saw Aimi being wheeled in and rushed to attend to his goddaughter. Aimi looked so pale and her pulse weak. Dr. Saremi then decided to bring her to the hospital instead just to make sure. Inside the ambulance, Aimi was still unconscious, her godfather called her parents to follow them to the hospital.

Aimi was rushed to the Emergency Room, and was attended by the resident doctors with her godfather briefing them on her medical history. She was given medication and as soon as her heart stabilized she was brought to the ICU.

It was this time that Aimi felt she was in a bright, empty place, she could not even see her body, it was as if her mind was floating. Then she heard his voice…

'_Aimi….'_

'_Heavenly guardian, is that you?... Am I dead?'_

'_No Aimi, you're not…'_

_I'm scared…'_

'_Don't be… I'm here… can't you feel me?'_

'_I do… '_

'_I'm here Aimi… I'll always be here…'_

Aimi's parents arrived and they were ushered to the office. Inside the office…

"How's our daughter?" Mr. Fuyuko asked the doctor.

"She is holding on Mr. Fuyuko, but we don't know until when. Her heart is very weak and even if we do surgery, chances are she could not take the stress" the doctor somberly replied.

Aimi's mother broke into tears as her husband embraced to comfort her. Aimi's godfather, Dr. Saremi came in and upon seeing his friends he silently went to them and sat beside Aimi's father.

"We're about to lose her…" Aimi's father said, to which Dr. Saremi just comforted his friends.

At the ICU, numerous medical monitors were attached to Aimi. It was a sight too much for Byakuya to see that his beloved is in pain and suffering. He was speaking to her and knew that at that moment she was resting. Her reiatsu was spiking up and knew that she was fighting for her life, willing herself to live.

'_Heavenly guardian?'_

'_Yes Aimi…'_

'_I – I feel that I have no time left…'_

'_Do not be afraid, I am here to guide you'_

'_I need to say goodbye… to my family…'_

Byakuya wanted to cry at her plea, hoping he could do something but remained silent.

'_I want to see him before I go…' _

'_Aimi…'_

'_I know it is selfish of me to let him see me like this… but I need to see him… before I go…'_

'_Hold on Aimi… just hold on…' _

Aimi felt the cold gadgets on her arms and on her chest. Her eyes felt heavy, still she wanted to open her eyes as she felt a strong presence, a familiar comforting presence. Slowly she opened her eyes, her surroundings blurred. As she looked around the room she noticed a man by her bedside. She could not see him clearly and she noticed that he was wearing black clothing, a scarf around his neck and a headpiece on his head. He was not moving, merely watching her… could this be her heavenly guardian, she wondered as she felt drowsy again and let sleep envelope her.

Byakuya was watching her, sensing her reiatsu. He saw her open her eyes and looked at him then fell asleep again. It must be the medication, he mused. Then he heard the door open and saw her mother and brothers enter the room. As her mother entered she choked back a cry and slowly went to her daughter's side, stroking her head. Her elder brothers gestured that they would be waiting outside, since only one visitor was allowed in the room. Byakuya left the room as well, to give privacy for Aimi and her mother.

At the waiting area, Hajime, one of her brothers spoke. "It pains me to took at her Nii-sama"

"I know… but we have to be strong not only for her but for mom and dad too." Koji, the eldest replied.

"I heard that Aimi-chan is seeing someone, do you know him?" Hajime asked

"Hmn…Not that I know of… Maybe Aya can help" said Koji. It was this time that Aya and Iwao arrived and were greeted by Hajime and Koji.

As the group was waiting for Aimi's mother, a heartrending scene was unfolding inside Aimi's room.

"Mommy…" Aimi softly said, as she saw her mother clutching her hand.

"Aimi… " her mother softly spoke, tears gathering in her eyes

"Iie mommy, do not cry… I can feel it, as the day went on I'm getting weaker. Whatever condition I have, I know that you did not want me to worry and for that I am thankful to you and otōsan …" she said softly, a smile brightening her pale features.

"Mommy, if it is my time to go, then I will accept it with open arms."

With that Aimi's mother could no longer contain herself and cried while clutching her daughter's hand. Aimi smiled back through her tear strained face. Aimi's mother held on to her only daughter until Aimi felt tired and drifted off to sleep.

During that day, Aimi though weak was able to speak to her family and her best friend, Aya. Then she experienced another pain and the doctors and nurses attended to her, requesting her family to stay at the nearby Receiving Room.

It was way past midnight and the ICU Department of the hospital was silent. Nurses were gathered at their station as they finished doing their rounds. Some took a nap at the lounge while others with mugs of hot coffee nearby, stayed to look after the patients.

The elevator door opened and he stepped out, walking silently. As he passed by the Nurses Station, he acknowledged them as they greeted him politely. Languidly he walked, and upon reaching the last room he gently opened the door.

The sight before him startled him, Aimi was sleeping peacefully, the pallor on her face gone as she was tenderly cradled by a handsome young man dressed in black kimono and hakama, an elegant scarf around his neck. A headpiece adorned his head. The man was silent as he gently stroked Aimi's head and he noticed that Aimi's hand was holding the man's hand. Koji was rooted to his place, thinking that this must be the man his sister was seeing; but what shocked him was the man was somewhat translucent.

Byakuya knew that Aimi's brother saw him and gently raised his head and stared at him. Neither of them spoke as they both regarded each other's presence. It was Koji who spoke first as he slowly closed the door and stepped forward near his sister's bedside.

"Are you what I think you are?" Koji asked, his fear rising

"I am…a Shinigami… a death god" Byakuya replied

"Are you taking her now?" Koji asked

"It's not her time yet… but when that comes, yes, I will take her with me." Byakuya softly replied.

"Can she see you like I do?" Koji wondered

"She can see me, but I am hazy to her vision… your reiatsu is strong, like your sister's" Byakuya told him. Byakuya felt Koji's apprehension and assured him "There is nothing to be frightened of, I have no intention of harming your sister or your family for that matter."

Koji looked at Byakuya and saw the sincerity in his eyes and… something else.

"You are in love with my sister…" he realized

"I am." Byakuya softly stated

This time, Koji gently smiled, knowing that his sister will be in good hands once she leaves them. He looked at Byakuya who was still cradling his sister. "Thank you for loving her…" he said.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

thank you for the hits, the reviews and comments... next chapter coming soon. : )


	12. Chapter 12:In Springtime

_In Springtime_

As Aimi's condition improved, it was agreed that she would continue her studies at home. Fully aware of her condition, she did not insist on staying in the dormitory when her father told her of the arrangement. Byakuya was constantly at her side and since most of the time he was in his Gigai form, with the help of the 12th Division Captain he bought an apartment near Aimi's house and much to Urahara's amusement, Byakuya being a noble even hired a housekeeper and a valet.

Byakuya became a frequent visitor at Aimi's house. Aimi's family came to like him and only Koji knew of his real identity. Spring was a few weeks away and so was Aimi's graduation. Aimi was able to submit her thesis and was informed that she would graduate with honors. Byakuya was holding Aimi's hand as they walked along the garden pathway of the university. He was looking at her tenderly and smiled as a smile played on her lovely features.

"What were you thinking hanata?" He asked.

"It's such a perfect day… and with you here with me, it makes it all the more beautiful." She said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Byakuya was touched by her remark. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her gently against him. Tenderly he caressed her face and kissed her lovingly.

"Aimi…" his voice suddenly husky "it is you who makes me happy… and sometimes I feel I am so selfish…"

"Why so? Iie, it is I who is selfish… you knew that my days are number-" Byakuya interrupted her as he suddenly kissed her.

Gently he let go, he gazed at her violet eyes, and solemnly said "I have no regrets Aimi… I will always be with you…. always"

Tears welled at her eyes, so she felt that her illness would take her away from him. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, in those days when she would dream of having someone who would love her and cherish her it was in Byakuya she found the love that she thought only existed in dreams and before she dies, she wanted him to know.

"Byakuya… I feel I am the luckiest woman alive for I have you. It is sad that this sickness I have would make me leave you too soon… promise me, when I'm gone, that you would open your heart again…"

Byakuya embraced her tenderly, as he let go he cupped her face and said "Sumimasen hanata…I cannot give you that promise… when you leave, my heart will go with you. I promised you before that I will always be with you and I will hold on to that promise…"

"But Byakuya, it is not fair… you still have a life ahead of you…" Aimi protested. Byakuya gently shook his head, placed his forefinger on her lips and softly said

"Aishiteru Aimi…"

Aimi was stunned at his declaration. "Byakuya…I…I…"

"I love you Aimi…" Byakuya repeated, "the first time I saw you, I felt something I haven't known existed… knowing you, being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me…" he said as he gently wiped away her tears.

Aimi was overjoyed with his affirmation, she tenderly caressed his face, smiling though tear strained eyes she said "I love you Byakuya…"

"Aimi…" Byakuya tenderly looked at her, his grey eyes getting darker with the intensity of his emotions. Slowly he lowered his head to hers, his lips gently teasing hers; he felt her smile as kissed him back. His tongue gently probed inside, emitting a moan from them both as Aimi responded passionately. As the couple kissed, a lone cherry blossom flower fell and landed between them, Byakuya chuckled as he felt the soft petal tickle his nose. He drew apart and gave her the cherry blossom by gently tucking it on her ear. Aimi smiled and as she raised her head to look at Byakuya for a moment she saw him wearing a headpiece and an elegant scarf wrapped around his neck. She blinked again and saw him smiling at her, the headpiece and scarf gone.

'_I'm beginning to see things'_ she said to chuckled herself

'_Hmn??' _she heard her heavenly guardian reply

'_I thought I saw Byakuya wearing a headpiece and scarf… I think I saw that somewhere…I'm not sure'_ she replied

'_Hmnn…the eyes can play tricks when one is in love…' _her heavenly guardian teased her_ 'Are you in love with him Aimi?' _he asked

'_Yes…with all my heart'_ she replied solemnly, as she was staring at Byakuya who gently embraced her

'_And he loves you too… with his whole being'_ replied her heavenly guardian

Aimi raised her head and was pleasantly surprised to see the cherry blossoms around them in full bloom. 'Byakuya look…" she gleefully said

Byakuya merely smiled at his beloved, not telling her that cherry blossom was the essence of his zanpakutou, which was a part of him. He kissed her and said "They're rejoicing with us my love"


	13. Chapter 13:A Loving Farewell

_A Loving Farewell_

Aimi's graduation ceremony came and it was a joyful day not only for Aimi but for her family as well. They were thankful and happy as they watched from their seats as she accepted her diploma and recognition for graduating with honors.

Byakuya was there too, with Urahara who was disguised as a coffee shop owner. They were at the back row, and chose to stand instead. As the two disguised Shinigamis were watching the ceremony, Urahara chuckled which made Byakuya glance curiously at him.

"Nani Taichou?" Byakuya asked.

"Betsuni… I just remembered my own graduation at the Academy…" Urahara replied, a small smile playing on his cheerful face "I remembered Yoruichi and I were flash stepping, since we were already late…"

"and?" Byakuya inquired, curious to know the rest of the story

"we were verrry late and knowing your senpai, 'the goddess of flash' shunpoed sooo fast that she forgot that her name was not yet called and almost knocked down ol' Yamamoto Soutaichou on the stage…" Urahara chuckled

Byakuya smiled at the story, he too remembered his own graduation ceremony but could not contribute a funny incident, since the ceremony was very solemn especially since he was a noble. Upon hearing the speaker call Aimi's name Byakuya looked at the stage to watch his beloved receive her diploma and medals of recognition.

"Kuchiki-sama, with a strong reiatsu as hers, I won't wonder if she ends up with the Gotei 13 once she enters Seireitei…" Urahara observed

"I know…even her brother has strong reiatsu…" Byakuya replied

Aimi happily received her award and as she saw Byakuya watching she waved at him and blushed as he blew her a kiss. After the ceremony, Aimi's family and friends gathered and pictures were taken. As Hajime who was chosen to be the family's camera man called Byakuya and Aimi to pose for a picture, Byakuya hesitated, since he did not know how a Gigai would register once the picture was taken. Urahara only nodded and Byakuya and Aimi posed for a take. Later on Aya and Iwao, who were now a couple joined in the revelry and the cameras kept on clicking.

A surprise party in Aimi's honor was held at the family's residence. Family friends, relatives and other classmates were there to celebrate with her. The party was held indoors and the guests were having a great time celebrating and mingling. Byakuya was speaking to one of the guests when he felt Aimi's reiatsu spiking. Quickly he excused himself and looked for her. He saw her gripping the balustrade of the stairwell, looking pale.

"Aimi…" he said as he held her

"I… I'm having an attack…" she gasped.

"I'll bring you to the hospital hanata" Byakuya said, worried for her reiatsu this time is peaking abnormally. Is it time? He wondered.

"No my love… if its my time, I want to die here… at home…but please….don't let them…see me …" she whispered

Byakuya lifted Aimi and carried her gently to the gardens. Tenderly he sat down in one of the benches and cradled her. Aimi grew paler, the pain in her chest was getting worst. Her reiatsu was spiking that it attracted a couple of hollows. She could not see them but felt that something sinister was approaching them.

Byakuya was alarmed as he saw the approaching Hollow and was about to utter a blasting spell when a flash suddenly appeared, he saw Yoruichi who uttered a Kidō spell on the Hollow, which was defeated and vanished. Another Hollow was approaching and this time it was the 12th Division captain who eliminated it.

"Kuchiki-sama! Move her to a safer place, this is going to be nasty. Her reiatsu is attracting too many Hollows!" Urahara called out.

"Don't worry Bya-boo, just make sure that you are with her until she passes" Yoruichi said as she slayed another Hollow.

Byakuya again lifted Aimi and saw a large cherry blossom tree at the end of the garden with a chaise lounge underneath. He carried her there, laid her and gently embraced her. A Hollow discovered them and Byakuya muttered "Byakurai" and a silvery white flash appeared from his palm and blasted the Hollow into dust. Aimi saw what happened and she remembered her dream, as she was about to ask him another pain shot through her chest and she whimpered.

"Byakuya… I think…" Aimi began

"I'm here…" he gently said

The sky became dark as if heavy rain would fall. Unknown to humans, a battle was taking place between Hollows and two great Shinigamis, Urahara Kisuke captain of the 12th Division and Shihouin Yoruichi, head of the Shihouin clan, Commander of Division of Special Operations as well as General of the Keigun Brigade of the 1st Division. Aimi's reiatsu was so strong that it kept on attracting hollows. As the two Shinigamis defeated the enemies, Byakuya was with Aimi, who was slowly passing away.

Another pain shot through her, this time it was too unbearable that she cried in pain. Byakuya gently held her hand which frantically gripped his. He looked tenderly at her tear strained face and as he sensed another pain coming he kissed her lovingly, the pain in her chest ebbed and was replaced with his passion, his love.

This time Aimi did not feel any pain but ecstasy in Byakuya's kisses. Lovingly he kissed her, his hands enveloping her passionately as he felt her respond ardently to his caresses. He sensed her reiatsu calming and moaned as she gently stroked her tongue with his, he deepened his kiss and molded her body to his as both felt the rapture of passion enveloping them.

Gently Byakuya drew apart, he smiled and looked at her lovingly. Aimi felt calm, the pain in her chest gone. She felt light and peaceful. And she felt something else…that she was about to leave her body. Knowing that she would leave Byakuya frightened her, she closed her eyes and clutched desperately at him, not letting go.

'_It's alright hanata…let go Aimi… I'm here…'_ she heard her heavenly guardian speak to her

'_I can't leave Byakuya… not like this'_ she protested

'_Trust me Aimi…_' he said

'_I do… trust you… but I can't leave him just like that… '_ she cried

"Byakuya!!!" Aimi cried in her desperation

'_I'm here hanata…'I always have…' _he said gently

Aimi felt Byakuya's arms were still around her, and yet she felt she was drifting away from her body. A feeling of dread gripped her on the thought that she was leaving him. In her fear she kept her eyes shut and clutched him hard, as if he was her lifeline.

'_Aimi…hanata…open your eyes…look at me' _he softly said

Aimi was startled at the endearment her heavenly guardian called her, for only Byakuya called her with that endearment. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt a hand on her chin, gently raising her face…

Aimi saw Byakuya gazing lovingly at her… she noticed too that he looked different. His clothing was different, he wore a black kimono and hakama and a scarf was elegantly draped around his neck. She also noticed that a headpiece adorned his head. She noticed too that thousands of cherry blossoms gently showered them. Tenderly Byakuya caressed her cheek and his eyes spoke to her his feelings.

"Byakuya…." She whispered

"I promised I will always be with you Aimi…hanata…" he softly said

"You are my heavenly…"

"Yes… but I am not a heavenly guardian… I am a Shinigami…a death god…" he said solemnly, as if apologizing to her.

Aimi was speechless, she looked at him and caressed his face, assuring herself that he was with her. Tears fell from her eyes as she was overwhelmed of what was taking place. It was then that she finally realized that from the time she experienced her first heart break he was already there, guiding and guarding her. She recalled the times when he would comfort her and stayed with her. He was the man she dreamed of loving, the man who would love and cherish her forever…

"Byakuya…it is you…." she said softly, her fingers lovingly tracing his features, and when her fingers reached his lips he kissed them and looked at her with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Aishiteru Aimi… forever" Byakuya softly said

"I love you Byakuya…for always" she replied back, she raised her arms around him lovingly and kissed him. Slowly they floated in midair and Aimi looked down to see her human body being embraced lovingly by Byakuya's lifeless Gigai. To an onlooker, it seemed that they just in a deep slumber.

As they floated upwards Aimi saw her brother Koji walking towards their lifeless bodies, she felt his anxiousness and looked at Byakuya who nodded at her. Koji felt their presence and looked at their direction, he saw his sister embraced lovingly by Byakuya.

"Nii-sama" Aimi spoke

"Imōto…Aimi-san" her brother replied

"I'm going now Nii-sama…please send my love to otōsan and okasan… and tell them that I'll be in a peaceful and beautiful place…"

"I will Aimi" Koji smiled. Then he looked at Byakuya and said "Domo arigato, Shinigami-sama…please take care of her…"

"Always… " Byakuya softly said, and bowed respectfully to her brother. Then Byakuya's arms went around Aimi and held her gently as they slowly soared to the heavens.

"Sayonara Nii-sama…until we meet again…" Aimi said.

Koji watched as Byakuya and Aimi soared into the heavens and disappeared. It was a bittersweet farewell for Aimi and Koji, but knowing that his sister was with someone who loves her made him glad. He looked at the lifeless bodies of the couple and went inside to tell his family of his sister and Byakuya's demise.


	14. Chapter 14:Forevermore : Epilogue

_Forevermore: Epilogue_

It has been a year since Aimi passed away. Her family and friends chose not to mourn her death, but instead to cherish the happy memories they had with her. Though Aimi died young, she lived a wonderful life, and touched the hearts of both her family and friends with her goodness and beauty. As for Byakuya, it was found out that he too died due to heart ailment [courtesy of Urahara's altering of his Gigai and his remains was 'brought' back to his hometown and was cremated. Both Aimi and Byakuya's ashes were scattered in the university's garden since it was known that it was their favorite place.

Aimi's family held a small gathering in commemorating Aimi and Byakuya's death anniversary. Koji was in the living room, about to join his family outdoors where the gathering was held when he noticed one of the picture frames on top of the grand piano was slightly askew from the others. As he went near to arrange it, he noticed that it was their group picture during Aimi's graduation. He stared at it, reminiscing the happy moments he had with his sister when he noticed that both Aimi and Byakuya were slightly faded from the rest of the group in the picture. He also noticed that a single cherry blossom was beside the picture frame; he looked at the nearby window and noted that it was locked. Koji smiled gently, fixed the picture frame, placing the cherry blossom beside it and went outside to join the gathering.

In Seireitei…

She was shunpoing frantically, worried that she was already late. Though she marveled at her improvement with flash stepping, she still scolded herself that she was still late. How time flies, she mused, thinking that it seemed only like yesterday when they arrived in Seireitei. From then on she felt like she was in a dream, as she was welcomed by a kind looking man with long white hair who she later came to know as the 13th Division captain. Later on she was accepted at the Shinigami Academy since her reiatsu was exceptionally strong and she had the highest grade during the entrance exam.

As she approached the main entrance she saw him standing, his expression unreadable, waiting for her.

"Sumimasen sensei… I know I'm late…" she said, nervous that he would reprimand her for her tardiness.

"Goshinpai naku… shall we go? He asked softly, admiring the blush in her cheeks. Until now he would still be enthralled with her presence, though simply garbed in the academy's uniform of white kimono and red hakama, her hair worn loose this time.

"Yes, sensei…" she said softly.

They left the academy grounds and walked to the main road. After all this time she was still awed by the way people would regard him as they saw him, heads bowed and revered him. She never knew that he was of noble blood, more so a clan head since he never mentioned it to her. To her he would always be that man who loved her until the day she died in the human world, whose love crossed the boundaries of life and the afterlife... a love for all eternity.

They walked silently until they reached their favorite place, a grove full of cherry blossoms overlooking the river. Byakuya guided Aimi to their favorite spot and both sat, with Aimi leaning on his chest.

"Your shunpo is improving hanata…" he softly said as his arms tenderly enveloped her

"It's because of you that I improved a lot… domo arigato… sensei" she said teasingly, as she turned around so she could talk to him face to face.

Byakuya smiled and lifted her face, his voice hoarse "I may be your sensei in the academy but when were here… " he kissed her tenderly, his arms enveloping her once more. Aimi responded to his kisses passionately and as they drew apart, both were smiling and Byakuya hugged her.

"Hanata… I remember the first time I saw you, you were in love with one of your professors… and now you're in love again with one... " he teased her, chuckling as Aimi playfully pinched him

"I know… but I didn't expect that you would be my sensei in the academy…." She replied, blushing

"I'm just teasing hanata, you know that… I may be your sensei but always remember that I will always be the man who loves you..." he said huskily his dark grey eyes gazing at her lovingly

"And I will always love you Byakuya…always" Aimi replied. Her hand caressed his face and kissed him. "You are the man I dreamed of, the man who would love me and cherish me… and even in this afterlife, I am truly happy for I have you… I love you Byakuya and will always will"

Byakuya was touched with her declaration and embraced her. "I never knew I would fall in love, and from the first time I saw you standing on that corridor, deep down I knew that you were someone special and from then on my life would never be the same again. I am so fortunate that I was sent to watch over you…to have met you and love you… Forevermore…. Aishiteru Aimi."

_-fin-_

* * *

Translations: 

_Goshinpai naku_ - don't worry

_Sensei _- teacher/professor

_Sumimasen_ - I am sorry

_Hanata _- love / darling

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

author: _thank you so much to those who read, the hits, the comments, those who put this story as one of thier favorites, the alerts, and those who included me as one of thier fave authors - i'm really really really honored and thankful._ : ) _special mention to Dimonica who is my beta and who constantly reminded me on my erroneous verbal time_ : D _and also to Bella68 (my fellow byakuya-sama fan) _

_again, domo arigato gozaimasu... ja mata _


End file.
